The Missing Charm
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de lindiloo02. Résumé :Relation Arthur/merlin établie. Merlin a perdu quelque chose d'important, et Arthur l'aide.


Titre : **The Missing Charm**

Auteur : **lindiloo02**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Disclaimer : **Merlin ne m'appartient pas, et je n'en retire aucun profit.

**Avertissements : **quelques vulgarités.

**OOO**

« Merde ! »

Il y avait beaucoup de bruits en provenance de la chambre quand Arthur était rentré du travail.

« Merde ! Putain ! »

Quand Arthur était entré dans la pièce principale, il avait remarqué que chaque tiroir et chaque armoire avaient été ouverts et vidés. Il y avait plein de trucs éparpillés partout sur le sol, l'endroit était en bordel !

La majorité du bruit venait de la chambre, alors Arthur s'était rapproché lentement. C'était sans aucun doute Merlin qui faisait tout ce bruit, et qui jurait, et qui était certainement énervé, ce qui n'était pas une surprise étant donné la journée de demain. Même le désordre et les jurons l'étaient, Merlin jurait rarement ce qui voulait dire qu'il était vraiment hors de lui.

« Putain ! Putain ! Pute ! Putain ! »

Waouh il devait sacrément être hors de lui, Arthur avait lentement ouvert la porte de la chambre pour la retrouver dans un état similaire à la pièce principale, tous les tiroirs et les placards avaient été vidés et il y avait des vêtements partout. Arthur n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils possédaient autant de vêtements. Merlin était debout, au milieu de la pièce, et il avait actuellement ses deux mains qui couvraient son visage, alors qu'il respirait profondément, un peu flageolant, certainement sur le point de craquer.

« Merlin ? » avait calmement demandé Arthur. Merlin l'avait ignoré alors Arthur s'était rapproché lentement comme si il était une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

« Merlin ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Avait-il demandé doucement, en se rapprochant de Merlin.

« mcmmtmmdmmit »

Arthur était arrivé à sa hauteur, alors il avait tendrement passé ses mains autour des poignets de Merlin, et il avait lentement retiré les mains de Merlin de son visage. Le visage de Merlin était marbré, et le bord de ses yeux rouges, Arthur pouvait voir que Merlin essayait péniblement de ne pas pleurer. Arthur avait senti son cœur manqué un battement à cette vue, il détestait voir Merlin comme ça et il espérait plus que tout pouvoir arranger ça et lui rendre le moral.

« Je n'ai pas compris. » avait dit Arthur.

« Je ne le trouve pas, » avait murmuré Merlin, un sanglot contenu dans la gorge, « je ne le trouve pas Arthur, je ne le trouve pas ! » Il avait répété un peu plus fort. « Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai perdu. » La voix de Merlin s'était nouée car il commençait à respirer plus rapidement. « Je ne…Je ne le trouve pas et je ne peux pas y aller si je- »

« Merlin, » l'avait interrompu Arthur, « Tu ne trouves pas quoi ? »

Merlin avait mis un moment à réguler sa respiration avant de répondre. « Le bracelet à breloques de ma mère, je ne le trouve pas Arthur, je ne peux pas aller sur sa-…Je ne peux pas y aller sans ça. » Merlin n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire. Cela ferait un an demain, depuis que Hunith était morte dans un accident de voiture, et ça avait été une année difficile pour Merlin, il était très proche de sa mère, et le bracelet à breloques était tout ce qui lui restait. D'ailleurs, il était très important, car c'était le père de Merlin qui l'avait offert à Hunith peu de temps avant de mourir alors que Merlin était petit.

« Shhhhh Merlin, tout va bien, je l'ai. » Merlin s'était figé et il avait dévisagé Arthur.

« Tu l'as. » avait grincé Merlin mais Arthur pouvait entendre l'espoir dans le timbre de sa voix.

« Oui, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire. » Arthur avait expliqué : « Je l'ai fait nettoyer et polir, j'avais renversé quelque chose dessus alors je voulais te le rendre propre. » Arthur avait tâtonné sa veste et il en avait retiré une petite boîte rectangulaire. Les épaules de Merlin s'étaient affaissées et il avait lâché le souffle qu'il retenait alors que son visage suivait la boîte d'Arthur qui l'ouvrait. Les yeux de Merlin s'ancrèrent immédiatement sur la nouvelle breloque du bracelet.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais j'en ai fait rajouté une petite. » Merlin l'avait sorti de la boîte pour manipuler le cœur en or. Il l'avait rapproché de son visage, et il avait plissé les yeux pour lire le message qu'Arthur avait fait graver dessus.

« Je t'aime, Arthur. » Avait murmuré Merlin. Merlin avait fermé les yeux, et il s'était penché de manière à poser sa tête contre l'épaule d'Arthur. Arthur avait relevé les bras pour enlacer Merlin. Arthur avait planté un baiser sur la tempe de Merlin, et il lui avait dis tout bas à l'oreille : « Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit, je voulais te faire une surprise. » Merlin avait fait un bruit proche du sanglot et du reniflement. Arthur l'avait simplement serré un peu plus fort, et il avait posé sa joue sur la tête de Merlin. Et ils étaient restés comme ça durant un moment.

« Tu vas mieux ? » Avait demandé Arthur après ça, et il avait senti Merlin acquiescé contre son épaule.

Merlin avait relevé la tête, et il semblait un peu mieux. Merlin avait prit une grande inspiration. « Merci, Arthur. » Avait doucement dit Merlin.

Arthur lui avait souri. « De rien Merlin, tu le sais. » Et Merlin avait acquiescé.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pété un plomb. » Avait dit Merlin. « Et je suis désolé d'avoir fait autant de désordre- »

« Ca va Merlin, je comprends. » Arthur avait coupé avant que Merlin ne puisse s'en vouloir. « J'ai pris un jour de congé demain, alors nous pourrons y aller ensemble, tu ne seras pas seul Merlin, d'accord ? Tu m'auras toujours. »

Merlin avait continué à hocher la tête, et il avait fait un petit sourire à Arthur. « Je sais. »

Arthur avait profondément inspiré par le nez, « maintenant, et comme je suis un copain formidable, » il avait sourit effrontément à Merlin qui avait un peu rigolé, « je vais t'aider à ranger tout ça, et puis on passera commande et on mangera au lit. Ca te va ? »

Merlin avait poussé un soupir. « Vraiment très bien, en fait. »

Arthur avait souri de satisfaction car il avait fait quelque chose de bien, et que Merlin souriait grâce à ça. « Allé, c'est parti. »

Arthur avait voulu s'éloigner mais Merlin s'était cramponné à lui, et donc il ne pouvait aller nulle part. « Arthur. »

« Ouais ? »

Merlin avait directement regardé dans ses yeux. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Je sais. » Avait dit Arthur, et il avait donné à Merlin un baiser digne de ce nom, sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Je sais » décidant qu'ils pouvaient rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps.

**FIN.**


End file.
